Lizzie McGuire VS Gaoranger
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Lizzie McGuire and Gaoranger teamup. After Lizzie goes to Rome, The Gaorangers get in trouble in her place! Can Lizzie, Matt, her friends and the Gaorangers finish Orgu Master in time? Please Read and Review!


Note: Lizzie McGuire is owned by The Walt Disney Company while HyakuJuu Sentai GaoRanger is owned by Toei Company, Ltd. I only credit it to them and they are NOT mine. This is only fan fiction, of course!

The story is set after The Lizzie McGuire movie. For the Gaoranger, it's after the Hurricanger VS Gaoranger teamup movie. Set in July 2003.

© 2001-2006 Disney Enterprises, inc. /Toei Company. Ltd. All rights reserved.

Characters in the teamup movie are:

**Lizzie McGuire, Miranda Sanchez, David "Gordo" Gordon, Matt McGuire, Kate Sanders, Ethan Craft, Jo & Sam McGuire, Kakeru Shishi (GaoRed), Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack), Kai Samezu (GaoBlue), Gaku Washio (GaoYellow), Sae Taiga (GaoWhite), Shirogane (GaoSilver), Tetomu & Futaro (Gaogod).**

The story starts one day in Lizzie's Neighborhood. Lizzie, Matt and her friends are playing out side and Lizzie noticed the camera. She goes near and introduces, "Hi! My name's Lizzie McGuire. I'm an 8th grade student. I have a pesky but caring little brother, Matt. (She only said that because she had hard feelings toward her brother.) I have my best friends, Miranda, and Gordo, an aspiring documentary maker. And Of course, I wouldn't forget also parents, Sam & Jo. They care for me and my brother. And there's my rival, Kate, and my crush, supposedly, Ethan Craft. Oh, Ethan Craft! But only to know, he's taken." She gushes in love. Then Lizzie faints and Matt, Miranda and Gordo help her up.

"Oh, thanks guys," Lizzie said. "That's OK," Miranda said. Then Lizzie keeps narrating, "And was we? Oh yes! This is my life. I was recently a pop star. (Shows clips from "The Lizzie McGuire Movie") I was mistaken for Isabella, remember? Well, in my school's Rome trip. And from there, my life was never the same." All the cast came and said, "Hi, Lizzie!" and then they posed together as a family. The scene then stops. Lizzie then continues narrating, "I may be cool among my peers, and everyone knows it. But someone or anyone, coming from another country, will change all that, even my life."

"And the saga goes on and on."

Meanwhile, the Gaoranger was fighting two Aurgs, in normal. Then they fought and fought until Kakeru shouted, "Let's Change!" Everyone agrees. They change, "Gao Access!" then the Gaoranger change scenes show. Then, the Gaorangers continue fighting the Aurgs. Black, Blue and Yellow destroyed the 1st one (It was a Noodle Aurg) while Red, White and Silver kept fighting with the Keitai Aurg (Keitai is Jap for Cellphone.) But because it was so powerful, Kai said, "Let's form the HyakuJuuKen!" everyone agrees. (Ken is Jap for sword.) They wielded the sword. "Jaku Taisan!" they finally defeated the 2nd Aurg. Shirogane says, "It's over, then."

But they were wrong!

From nowhere, the beans to make an Aurg grow just flew to the defeated Aurgs. "Where did THEY come from!" shouted Kai. "But… Tsuetsue didn't come to make it grow!" wondered Sae. And THEY DID GROW… to become giant Aurgs! The GaoRangers didn't lose any time. Soutarou suggests, "Let's call now the PowerAnimals!" "I guess you're right," Sighed Kakeru. And they did. "PowerAnimals, descend!" Gao Lion, Bison, Shark, Eagle, Tiger, Alligator, wolf & Hammerhead shark came to the call! Shirogane says, "Then, let's get it on!" they engaged the combination, and the Soul Bird came in the scene. "Hyakujuu Gattai!" The Gaoking and Gaohunter were completed. The Soul Bird was then fused in the GaoKing. "Soul Bird, Merge!" Sae then summons GaoElephant. "GaoElephant, Descend!" and it came to stop the attack of Noodle Aurg. Then, it combined with the GaoKing to form GaoKing sword & shield! Then GaoHunter finished the Keitai Aurg with the Full moon attack! The 1st Aurg was finished, but the other one must be defeated. The Gaoranger was all tangled up by the enemy's noodles. GaoHunter then released them by the slash of the GaoHunter's club sword. "Now, to finish this glutton!" shouted Soutarou. "Gao slashes!" The sword then finished the Aurg! Kai said, "Well, this is finally done!" Gaku says, "Uhh… not, Kai." "Why?" Kai asks.

A scene of Orgu Master showed on the sky. "You think it is over? Wrong! You'll never ever win!" Orgu Master then striked the 2 Gao mecha, and they fell in the ground. So did the Gaorangers! "Now what?" asked Sae. Orgu Master shouted, "You'll be vanished- in another country where you GaoRangers are unknown!" then, a warp hole came. Oh no! They were warped to the USA! Kakeru shouted in echoes, "We are the GaoRanger! We will not be defeated!" then it fades.

It was morning in Lizzie's neighborhood.

Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo and Matt woke up.

Lizzie: "Totally ready!"

Miranda: "Go Morning!"

Gordo: "Ready to Get Up!"

Matt: "Oh, was it morning already?"

The four main characters then washed their faces, took a shower, dressed up and took breakfast. And of course, they prepare to go to school. They then said to their parents: "Good-bye!" then they kissed their parents good bye. Then all of them showed up one by one. Miranda and Gordo says, "Morning, Lizzie!" "Morning too," she replied. They kept on walking to school until Kate's Limousine came driving in the road. Kate pops up from the sunroof and says, "Going to school? Hop in, I'll give you a ride!" and they did.

Kate asks, "Have you heard of the news?" Matt answers, "Of what?" Miranda answers, "I heard of it. I'll tell you, Matt, about the news." Kate says, "Let me tell it to you! The news is that 6 young adults were seen unconscious in our community. I heard it last night on the TV news." "Oh! I see… were they still there, conscious?" asked Gordo. Lizzie then tells them, "We'll see that later- after school." The limousine then drives out and far.

But… where are the Gaorangers?

The Gaorangers were in the park, in the bottom of a big tree. Kakeru then wakes up first. "Oh… where are we? Is this the place the Orgu Master told us that we will be unknown?" Then Shirogane wakes up next. "I think so. The people don't know us, anyway." Then Ethan came in the scene and asks them, "Are you the guys on the news that were unconsciously found here?" Soutarou answered, "Yes, we are! But now, we are conscious at this time. But we don't know this place yet!" Ethan said, "Come. I'll give you a tour of this community, and then I got to go. I still have school." Sae answers, "Sure. We'll come." And they did.

After school, Lizzie and the gang then goes out walking. "Miranda, let's see those guys now," Lizzie suggests. Kate says, "Don't think so. They seem to be gone now." Gordo agrees, "Yeah. I think so. Let's just go to the Digital Bean." Then, when they were going to go there, a voice boomed, "Hey! Wait for us!" it was Matt and Ethan. Well, come along," said Lizzie. And they went.

In the Nexus, Tsuetsue came and informed Orgu Master, "Master, the GaoRangers are still alive-" "I know that!" shouted Orgu Master. "Well?" Tsuetsue continues, "And someone knew them already, a boy named Ethan!" Orgu master said, "Well, that is not good! Where's YabaIba, anyway?" TsueTsue says, "He's still investigating." Then, Orgu Master told TsueTsue, "Go with YabaIba to America and find the GaoRangers! They might be hiding somewhere!" So TsueTsue went, indeed. YabaIba said, "We're going to America? Cool!" "Just do your job, Yabaiba," whispered TsueTsue.

In the Digital Bean, the character's hangout place, they had some fun. Little did they know that the Gaorangers were there? (Truth is, only Ethan sees and recognizes them.)

Until an Aurg appeared from one of the computers! The people screamed. "I'm the Cyber Aurg! I'll 'retrieve' your data- from your minds!" The people started running for their lives. Lizzie just let out a soft "Oh-Oh." Gordo noticed Lizzie and senses something not good about her and says, "Lizzie, I think you don't feel so good. Let's go." And they all went away without the Aurg minding them. Until later, when he continues to the Mall and had people running for their lives… Again! "Where are the OTHER kids in the place?"

Lizzie, now feeling fine, saw the Aurg and faced him like she has no fear. She said to the Cyber Aurg, "Hey, you, monster! Stop terrorizing the people like you're some maniac!" shouted Lizzie. Cyber Aurg shouted at her, "Oh yeah? You're one the people I'm finding you awhile ago with the others, you lass! Now you're going to be 'deleted' for sure!" Kakeru saw Lizzie from a distance and said, "That girl's in big trouble!" Sae replies, "You're right, Kakeru. Let's stop this Aurg!" The others agree. "Let's do it!" Shirogane Agrees. They prepared to fight the Aurg, while meanwhile…

Lizzie did not waste time, and she fought the Aurg. But Gordo and Matt can't let her die on the spot, so they joined in the fight and Miranda said, "I'll help you!" the 4 kids try their best to defeat the Aurg, when they heard a cry, "Gao Access!" this marked the coming of the Gaoranger! The Gaorangers came in the scene and Kakeru said, "Leave this to us!" and they did. In no less than 2 minutes, the Gaoranger destroyed the Aurg! Then, Sae asked them, "Why are you fighting the Aurg?" Lizzie said, "He was annoying me, so I fought it." Kakeru said to Lizzie, "I think you don't know it: the Aurgs are powerful monsters. You cannot defeat them that easy. We're telling you the truth, unless you are Gaorangers." Gordo said, "Wait! You guys are the Gaorangers!" Soutarou said, "You are right, Gordo. We are the Gaorangers." Ethan asks, "How do you know, Gordo?"

Gordo exclaimed:

"When I was in Grade 5, I and my parents went for a vacation in Japan. I was playing in a playground in Tokyo, were we had our vacation. Then, an Aurg came by and scared the kids away. I was scared too, when the Aurg took me by the arm. My parents saw this and they were horrified. 'Gordo!' cried my mom. 'I'll take care of this,' my dad scowled back. He tried to beat then monster, but he was toppled by the monster. Then a cry came from the sky, 'GaoRanger!' then they came and finished the Aurg and I was set free. My parents thanked them and they said to me in Japanese, **we will show up to you again, somewhere.** Then they left. And that's what I last heard of them before."

Gaku exclaimed, "Then what we said to you, Gordo, came true. And here in America!" but since we don't know all of you, we want to know you all." So they did introduce themselves. Not before "Gaoranger, power down!" then Miranda gasped, you WERE the guys on the news!" the Gaorangers introduced first. "Hi! I'm Kakeru Shishi. The other 5 Gaorangers are with me. Their names are Soutarou Ushigome, Kai Samezu, Gaku Washio, Sae Taiga, & Shirogane. Together, we are the Hyakuju Sentai Gaoranger!" The 5 kids were happy, and Matt blurted out, "So you 6 WERE the Gaorangers, and the 6 adults that were lifeless in our town!" Kai asks Matt, "Ah! That? That was yesterday. We WERE those people!" Matt fainted. Miranda said, "You guys were good at this. We want to be like you!" Shirogane answered, "Are you sure? Well, come with us in the Sky-Island Animarium. There, all 6 of us live there! Come on!" they went with the Gaoranger. But Sae reminds them, "and Oh, don't forget Matt." Lizzie gasped. She carried Matt.

While on the way to the Sky-Island Animarium, Lizzie offered, "Gaorangers, why not stop-over at my house. My parents are nice, good people." Sae said, "Why not?" so Lizzie opted to have her parents meet them. Finally, they were home. "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet our new friends, the Gaorangers. Gaorangers, Mom (Jo) and Dad (Sam)," Introduced Lizzie. "Konichiwa!" replied the Gaoranger. "Welcome!" replied Mr. & Mrs. McGuire. I hope you guys helped my children back here," Thanked Mrs. McGuire. "No problem, Mrs. McGuire," replied Kakeru. "We just did it for their safety."

Later, it was already Evening. The McGuires gave out dinner to the Gaorangers. Mr. McGuire asked them, "Now, I'm asking of you, were you guys OK?" "Yes, we are OK," says Sae. Mrs. McGuire offered them to stay with them until they can go back to Japan. "OK, that's fine with us," thanked Shirogane. Before Gaku can speak, Tetomu came in. "Kai says, "Oh, by the way, she's Tetomu, the person who found us a few years ago. She was the one who made us the Gaorangers." Sam then asked, "Tetomu, I didn't know you came from an unknown place, and you made the the Gaoranger." "Yes, I am from a different place, but the Gaorangers are from Japan. Let me tell you the story."

"A long time ago, there was 5 Gaorangers before the ones you see here right now, who defended the Sky-Island Animarium, before it was detached. Everything was fine and peaceful until Orgu Master came to terrorize the place. One of them saved me before Orgu master can come after me. Then he put me in a deep sleep, and the Island flew away with the 5 main Power Animals, while GaoGod sacrificed his life to finish Orgu Master. That was the last thing I knew."

"It really hurts to lose your allies," sobbed Jo. Then Futaro (GaoGod) came in and asked Jo why she cried. "Oh, about GaoGod? That's me, only in human form," Futaro explains. "And I thought you were dead!" Jo sighed. After an hour, Tetomu said, "since Lizzie came to stop the Aurg to attack, I decided to bring her, her brother and her friends to Sky-Island Animarium to see for themselves. You 2 can come to," she offered. So they did.

The day after…

Time to go to school! Kai asked Gordo, "Can I come to school?" "Sure," Gordo offered. At school, Mr. Escobar introduces, "I would like you to welcome your new student from Japan, Kai Samezu!" the other students said, "cool student of yours, Gordo!" Gordo exclaimed, "Nah, that's my Japanese best friend!" Kai complains, "Why did you do that?" Gordo relies, "Just to keep your identity shut!" until Sae came and said,

"Hello! I'm your new student teacher, Sae Taiga!" also, Kakeru came in too and greeted them, "I am your new teacher in Math, Kakeru Shishi!" but the other 2 came in and greeted the students. Like Lizzie expected, these were the school assignments to the other Gaorangers:

Shirogane: Social Studies

Soutarou: P.E.

Gaku: Computer

Kai then complained, "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE STUDENT?" Miranda then answered, "Because you're younger than the rest." "Oh well," Kai sighed. That recess time, the students asked if they were the 6 'lost' adults. Yet they answered "yes." Then, an Aurg showed up on the school, Shirogane said, "Call Lizzie and her friends, we will need them." Then Matt arrived and asked, "That Aurg is tough, how can we defeat it?" Gaku said, "Use this. It's a new-type G-phone, more like Shirogane's G-brace phone, but just like ours, too." Matt was fascinated with the design of a giraffe's head, looking like Shirogane's design. Lizzie and her friends came and they received their new-type G-phone.

This is what type they got:

Lizzie: Falcon G-Phone

Miranda: Diaz G-Phone

Gordo: Rhino G-Phone

Ethan: Bear G-Phone

Kate: Polar G-Phone

Kakeru explains, "Your G-phones can be used to morph and contact your friends. The change phrase has not yet been inputted for default, and the change phrase 'Gao Access' is un allowed, since it will not function by saying it, instead, use your own." So Lizzie thought for awhile and finally said, "how about 'Lizzie Access'?" Sae agrees, and so are her friends, as well as her brother. "OK, follow us, but say your change phrase and we'll say ours, and copy our change moves," Soutarou says. Then they went out of school (with permission, of course) and went to the park and prepared to change. "Gao Access!" "Lizzie Access!" and the morphing scenes start, this time with Lizzie and her pack.

The Gaorangers do the first introduction; then it was Lizzie and her friends' turn. They prepared to get the Aurg a good whoop- and it shows. Lizzie thinks she needs a weapon, so GaoRed gave her the Falcon summoner. "Here, take this!"

Lizzie was even more confident that she can blast them in one shot. "Falcon summoner, shoot mode!" commanded Lizzie. Lizzie gave perfect shots at the Aurg. Matt said, "We'll do better than that!" Matt and Miranda, Gordo and Ethan, in pairs, did a slash attack- in twos. The Gaorangers finished the battle with the slash of their HyakujuKen. Then TsueTsue and Yabaiba came. "You!" shouted GaoBlack. "You'll do it again!" "Indeed," smiled TsueTsue. And she did the monster growing sequence. The Aurg is big again! GaoRed said to Lizzie, "Use this to summon the Gaofalcon!" "Got it," Lizzie said. GaoBlack, Gaoblue and GaoWhite gave the Gaogiraffe, Gaodiaz, Gaorhino and Gaomajiro crystals to Miranda, Matt, Gordo and Ethan. "Now, let's do it!" commanded GaoRed. Everyone shouted, "PowerAnimals, Decend!" the other five PowerAnimals came to the scene. All PowerAnimals (Except Gorilla, Bear, Polar, Panda, Kong, and the GaoGod animals) charge to the Aurg.

"Hyakujuu Gattai!" all 13 Animals combined to their respective mecha, Gaoking, GaoHunter, and GaoIcarus. Matt goes first with his Giraffe spear, then GaoWhite with her Tiger fury, and GaoSilver with the Gator Bomber. Sae then summons Gaoelephant to form Gaoking Sword and Shield. All 3 mecha finish the Aurg with their respective finishing moves.

Lizzie then got back and told Gordo that it was fun and she wants to do it again in case another one comes again. But Matt said, "Sis, you must never forget that you must use the power for good, not for naughty purposes." Then, after class, Lizzie and Miranda walked home, only to face TsueTsue and YabaIba and said, Miranda complained, "You two again?" TsueTsue said, "Do I have to scare you two? I heard you are the 2nd Gaorangers, so I'll get you and-" Lizzie kicked TsueTsue and they ran away screaming until an Aurg blocked them and said, "Dead end, girls!" and it sucked them. Yabaiba asked the Aurg if he got the girls and said, "Done, sir!" The Aurg who got them was one of the Aurg generals, and they escaped. Luckily, Kai saw the Aurg and runs to tell the gang.

Shirogane got up and said, "Lizzie and Miranda, captured? We must get rid of the Aurg generals!" Mr. McGuire asked them, "Who are the Aurg Generals?" "The Aurg generals are hard to beat powerful Aurgs than the regular Aurgs," Soutarou replied. Matt was angry at the Aurg general who captured his sister so he ran with haste to the place where the general was hiding. Matt shouted, "Wait till I get my hands off you!"

Lizzie finally woke up and saw Orgu master and shouted, "You caused all this mishap, didn't you?" Orgu Master said, "Yes, Lizzie, and I was right, you were one of the 3rd generation Gaorangers, so I ran after the Gaorangers to get to you! After that, I will finish you two, then the rest of the Gaorangers!" Before Orgu master ordered the three generals to finish Lizzie and Miranda, Matt shouts, "Not so fast!" Matt was in the gate, and he said, "Let go of my sister and my crush!" The three generals shot Matt, and then a surprise change happened. "Lizzie Access!" Matt changed to his Gaoranger self and saved Lizzie and Miranda. Matt said, "Get out of here, quick!" Matt then faced Orgu master and said, "If you want to beat us, I challenge you and your gang someday!" and then, Matt left.

After that, Sae asked Miranda if she can meet Miranda's parents. Miranda replied, "They'll come here in a day." After that, Soutarou, Kai and Gaku met Miranda's parents and exchanged hellos and Mr. and Mrs. McGuire came out and said, "Welcome!" All of them had fun with the Sanchez family together, and then Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez asked questions about them. After that, all went to bed.

Matt woke up in the middle of the night, and went out for a walk. Little did he knew that Miranda followed him. Matt then ran and caught Yabaiba right-handed with a plan. Then Yabaiba ran away while Matt tries to catch him, then Matt bumped to Miranda and said, "Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" Miranda said, "Are you ok, Matt? You look like you had a nightmare!" Matt said, "Miranda, let's catch the Aurgs, before they can get away." Sae and Kai came and said, "Matt, Miranda, let's go home, and take care of this tomorrow morning." So they went.

Kate, however, spies on Shirogane but got caught. Shirogane asks Kate, "What are you holding?" Kate said, "A bunch of roses, because I love you!" Shirogane said, "Kate, you don't understand. I love someone else, and that's Tetomu, the girl who's been with me until I succumbed to the power of Loki." Kate then cries and Shirogane told Kate, "I didn't mean to make you cry! Sorry!" Kate kissed Shirogane and told him, "I fooled you! Come and catch me!" Shirogane shouted, "Wait till I get you, Kate!"

Lizzie was with Kakeru and she felt that she is not ready to save the world. Kakeru said, "Let's trust on the power of the Poweranimals and on ourselves. We can do this." Lizzie was supposed to continue when Loki came and said, "I'm back to finish you!" Fortunately, Shirogane and Kate have arrived, and Shirogane said, "You again? I thought I finished you!" Loki answered, "You thought you can finish me, eh? Now, I will end this nonsense!" Loki attacked them and after they exploded, they changed to Gaoranger. Matt came with a new gadget and told GaoRed, "Use this buckle! Dad made it for you!" GaoRed grabbed it and thanked Matt. GaoRed shouted, "Wings of hope! GaoRed, Battilizer Mode!" The Battilizer sequence shows up, and GaoRed can't believe the new power he has.

Loki said, "You can't kill me with that contraption of yours!" GaoRed said, "Then, prove it!" Loki used charged slashes at GaoRed's Battilizer, but it did not destroy him as said, because GaoRed used the defend mode of the armor. GaoRed and Loki began the fight, and the two were equal in the battle. GaoRed said, "Time to finish this fight!" GaoRed used the final attack, "GaoRed Battilizer, Animal Heart blast!" Finally, Loki has been defeated, saying in the end, "You'll pay someday!" and Loki exploded, meaning that he is dead. Kakeru powered down and said, "Matt, thank you again. Your invention saved the night. Let's go home."

The next day…

Orgu master has seen Loki get killed in the battle and said, "I will send a speed Aurg to get rid of them! And I hope that my two Dukes can finish these enemies of mine!"

Mr. McGuire asked the Gaorangers to come to the McGuire's garage because "He's going to gave them a new set of wheels." Shirogane told them, "I may not come because I have my motorcycle already." Lizzie told Shirogane, "Anyway, you're not included, since my dad made only 5 of them."

The Gaorangers have arrived in the garage and saw 5 new motorcycles made for them. Kakeru said, "The odd-looking one with wings is mine?" Mr. McGuire told Kakeru, "Yes. That's yours. This one allows you to fly. All you Gaorangers, take your bikes according to your animal." The Gaorangers said, "Thanks!" then, Tetomu called them on their G-Phones, telling them that a new Aurg is wrecking havoc in the city. Mr McGuire said, "It's time to use your GaoRiders, the motorcycles that I have made." Kai thanks Mr. McGuire and said, "Let's Go!"

The Gaorangers have arrived in ranger form and riding in their new arsenal, the GaoRiders (The main one is called Gao winger bike). GaoRed shouted, Hey, speed Aurg! Want to race?" The Aurg said, "I'd love to! Catch me if you can rangers!" before he can go, Shirogane came with his Gaowolf Bike and said, "let me join this race, if you don't mind." And the battle race begins!

In the middle of the race, Gaored, boasted, "Can you fly?" GaoRed demonstrated the Gao Wing Bike's flying mode ability, and used its final; attack: the Gao Winger Beam! And then, the Aurg is finished. Lizzie and the gang are riding at the back of the Gaoranger's rides. Miranda said, "I think that's cool at all!"

But it is not finished, as Tsuetsue makes the Aurg grow and Gordo summons the Gaorhino and Gaomajiro while Kakeru, Gaku, Kai and Sae summons their respective Poweranimals to beat up the Aurg. Ethan says, "This is the new formation you guys must do: Gaoking Sword and Shield Striker! It's powerful than just Striker or Sword and Shield formations themselves." The 7 Poweranimals forms Gaoking Sword and Shield Striker, and prepares to attack the Aurg. The Aurg attacks faster but the new formation slashes the Aurg, causing it the trip down. Kakeru shouts, "Let's do the super attack, in which we do the Majiro kick, then use the Sword as a bat to swing the Majiro straight to the Aurg." They did start with the Majiro kick, then the Majiro comes back and they shout, "Majiro swing shot!" they bat Majiro to the Aurg, causing it to explode, and the Majiro goes back to the Rhino's foot. Once again, they won, with the new formation.

Back at the Nexus, Orgu master had enough and said to the 3 Aurg Generals, "It's about time to take this battle in our hands. Let's go tomorrow, and Lizzie, the Gaorangers, and her friends are history!"

The day after…

Lizzie, Kakeru and the rest of the gang prepares to defeat Orgu master after a good breakfast and comes to the place Matt had decided to do the last showdown. "Are you ready guys?" asked Kate. Shirogane says, "Let's finish this." Before they left, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire told their children, Miranda, Gordo, Ethan and Kate, "Good luck. Save the planet!"

Orgu master shows up with TsueTsue, Yabaiba, the 3 Aurg Generals and a powerful looking Aurg, the last regular Aurg. Orgu master said, "Let's do this, one last time! But I'll let you guys handle the first 4." The battle was supposed to start until Loki comes and said, "If you don't mind, I'll join your game." Orgu master said, "Go ahead, we need more company." Kakeru said, "There's no turning back now. Let's end this battle!" Lizzie replies, "For the earth. Let's go!" the Gaorangers and Lizzie gang prepares to change. "Gao Access!" Lizzie Access!" the changing sequence shows up for one last time, with the Gaoranger theme song playing in the background. Then they introduced themselves. "Blazing Lion! Blazing Falcon! Noble Eagle! Noble Bear! Surging Shark! Surging Giraffe! Iron Bison! Iron Rhino! Belle Tiger! Belle Diaz! Sparkling Wolf! Sparkling Polar!" After that, they say their ranger names and the last introduction, and the colorful explosion. The battle begins.

The gang battled in pairs, with Lizzie and Kakeru, Ethan and Gaku, Matt and Kai, Gordo and Soutarou, Miranda and Sae & Kate and Shirogane.

Kakeru uses his Battilizer to finish 1 of the 3 Aurg Generals, but in turn, his Battilizer got destroyed. Shirogane finally finished Loki, and said, "Well, I hope you will not be alive again!" Finally, Kakeru gave the Lizzie gang their new weapons. Here's what they got:

Lizzie: Falcon sword

Gordo: Rhino cannon

Matt: Giraffe double short swords

Miranda: Diaz bow

Ethan and Kate: Bear shotguns

They successfully defeated the 3 Aurg generals, but they still have to destroy the last Aurg monster. The Gaorangers said, "We'll take care of the last one. Now guys, time to form the HyakujuuKen!" they combined their weapons to make the HyakujuuKen. They wielded the sword. "Jaku Taisan!" They finally defeated the 2nd Aurg. Shirogane says, "It's over, then." Lizzie said, "Wait, you're forgetting something, Orgu master?"

Orgu master said, "You indolent rangers! I'll finish you all!" Kakeru told Lizzie, "Form the Hyukujuu Cannon, with the weapons you have!" Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Matt, Kate and Ethan united their weapons to make the Hyakujuu Cannon. "Ready, Aim, Fire!" they blasted the cannon to Orgu master, and he said, "You can't stop me!" he then grabbed Tsuetsue and Yabaiba while Yabaiba told Orgu master, "You fool! Why kill us?" Orgu master growled, "Because I will finally form my ultimate form! Say bye-bye!" The two Aurg dukes got killed, and the Kakeru told Lizzie, "Let's combine the sword, cannon and the hustler rod, now!" At last, the Hyper Hyakujuu Cannon was formed, and all 12 of them blasted Orgu master. "Jaku Blast!" At last, Orgu master is defeated… or is he?

He was not defeated at all! He became the ultimate Orgu master! Kakeru said, "Let's summon the Power animals, now!" Lizzie and the rest agree. Lizzie used her falcon summoner, the rest use their crystal sabers, and Futaro changed to the God Poweranimals. "Poweranimals, Descend!" All the Poweranimals show up, not one pair was separate. They finally did the combination. "Hyakujuu Gattai!" they finally finished their combinations. Gaoking Sword and shield. Gaohunter. GaoIcarus. Gaogod. And the other five Poweranimals, Gao Gorilla, Gao Bear, Gao Polar, Gao Kong, and Gao Panda. Lizzie said, "Let's finish this battle!"

Before they can fight Orgu master, he flew away to the city. The 4 mecha follow suit, alongside the last 5 Poweranimals. Orgu master landed in the city, and Gaogod and Gaohunter tackle him with their swords. Gaoicarus pierced Orgu master while Gaoking Sword and Shield slash Orgu master. But Orgu master is too powerful to finish and uses his attack to knock all 4 Gao mechas and 5 Poweranimals, but fortunately, the mechas didn't separate nor get killed. And then, Lizzie shined then ejected from the Gaoicarus and became a new Poweranimal, GaoDove. Kakeru said, "Lizzie activated the legendary Poweranimal, GaoDove!" Lizzie then saw herself inside the GaoDove's cockpit, in goddess clothes. Lizzie asks, "What happened?" Kakeru told Lizzie, "This must be the new power! Let's combine all the Poweranimals, now!"

All the Poweranimals joined forces to make a new formation: GaoMaster. Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Matt, Kate, Ethan, Kakeru, Soutarou, Kai, Gaku, Sae and Shirogane are in one new cockpit, an even more spacious version of the Soul Bird. They finally manage to give the Ultimate Orgu master stitches. He roared, "I can't be defeated by this 'ultimate formation'- I must win! Take this!" He used the ultimate finish but it is no match for the GaoMaster! Lizzie said, "Let's finish him- now!" All of the gang and the Poweranimals agree. Shirogane said, "Let's join our power to finish Orgu master!" Matt, Miranda, Soutarou and Sae said, "Everyone, unite power!" everyone shouted, "Hyper Animal Heart attack!" the hyper blast destroyed the Ultimate Orgu master at last! Orgu master's last words were, "I lost! Curse you Lizzie McGuire! Curse you Gaoranger! You will pay someday! Curse you!" and he finally died in one explosion. And at last, the world is safe again! The Gaomaster stands proud with peace. Lizzie and Kakeru, Ethan and Gaku, Matt and Kai, Gordo and Soutarou, Miranda and Sae & Kate and Shirogane congratulate themselves for a job well done.

It's back to the McGuire household, and everything is peaceful again. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire are still waiting with worry. Sam said, "I hope that our children and her friends are fine. Let's wait in the city plaza." Jo said, "I REALLY hope that they are fine after this."

Now Mr. and Mrs. McGuire are now in the city plaza, and Tetomu came in. Tetomu said, "I was finding you two, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire. Why did you forget me back at home?" Mr. McGuire told Tetomu, "We did not notice you when we left, because we thought you left ahead of us before we did." Mrs. McGuire asked Tetomu "Is there any news from them?" Tetomu sensed that they are coming to the city plaza and informed Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, "Never worry! They are coming here with victory!" Mr. and Mrs. McGuire said, "We can see that! It's them!" Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Matt, Kate, Ethan, Kakeru, Soutarou, Kai, Gaku, Sae, Shirogane and Futaro came running to where Tetomu and Mr. and Mrs. McGuire were. Lizzie and Matt shouted, "Mom! Dad! We did it!" Mr. and Mrs. McGuire were overjoyed and hugged their children. Then Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez came in and hugged their daughter Miranda, and Tetomu rushed to where the Gaoranger and Futaro were. Tetomu congratulated them, "I am glad that you guys did it! Is Orgu master and his minions gone?" Kakeru and Shirogane assured her, "It's over. He's gone and defeated, not to mention dead!" Futaro said, "The world is safe forever. It is done."

And indeed, everyone wins!

After that day, The Gaorangers, Tetomu and Futaro are ready to go home. Kakeru thanked them for all that Lizzie, Matt and their friends did for them to save the world. But before they can leave, they exchanged something that each one can remember. Kakeru said to Lizzie, "Thanks for everything, Lizzie. You and Gordo are indeed meant for each other till the end." Lizzie said, "Thanks for the complement. It IS true. We will miss you all." All of them hugged each other and joined their hands together and pledged together, "All for one, one for all, friends forever!"

After that, The Gaorangers, Tetomu and Futaro gave Lizzie, Matt and their friends their respective G-phones and told them, "Keep the G-phones that we gave you before we did our first battle against the Aurgs. From now on, you six are the American Gaorangers." Lizzie can't believe herself, but they accepted it. Gordo said, "Thanks." Futaro said, "Now that's over, it's time to go home."

As the Sky-Island Animarium flies up to the sky, both sides wave goodbye, then Lizzie and the gang run to follow the Sky-Island Animarium until it is gone. After that, Lizzie said, "Well, it's over. Things are back to normal. Let's go home." As the gang goes home, Lizzie said in a voice-over, **"At last, thing are back to normal, because we saved the world with our newfound friends, the Gaorangers. If we did not help them, the earth may have been destroyed. Now, all's well that ends well."** Then the scene fades.

Two days after…

Lizzie and Gordo were at the Digital Bean, enjoying their snacks. Gordo asked Lizzie, "About the fact that we were now known as the 'American Gaorangers,' how are we going to live with it? And, you're now a popular pop star." Lizzie assured Gordo, "It will be fine. Besides, I'm just starting to be famous." Then Lizzie's G-phone rings and Lizzie answered it. Lizzie said, "Hello...Hi Matt! What? Danger in the plaza… we will come there…. Call the rest… we're on our way there…. Bye." Lizzie and Gordo showed up with Matt, Miranda, Ethan and Kate on the city plaza. Miranda said, "Well, here we go again." Lizzie said, "You got it." All six said, "Lizzie Access!" and they changed in a bright light. Lizzie said in a voiceover again, **"Well that ends the story. And all of us will never forget it as long as we live. Until then, this is your friend, Lizzie."** And the last scene is the picture of all of them, Lizzie and her pack, the Gaorangers, Tetomu, Futaro, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez, and the Poweranimals. And two words are seen in the bottom right with a period, **"The End."**

While the story ends, there are scenes we haven't seen, like the gang had a picnic, enjoyed at home, the parents with Tetomu and Futaro, Lizzie, Miranda, Kate and Sae, Kai, Soutarou, Gordo and Matt, Kate giving Shirogane a cake made with love (it says, "Kate hearts Shirogane"), Matt winning in a videogame battle versus Gaku, the cast watching Lizzie's first concert, Lizzie having a pictorial for a magazine, the Gaorangers going on a shopping spree thanks to Lizzie, and the cast photo (this time without the Poweranimals). We wished that Matt's friend, Melina and one of Lizzie's classmates, Larry, was in the story.

Later, we see Tsuetsue and Yabaiba in the desert. Tsuetsue asks, "Now that Orgu master is gone, what do we do?" Yabaiba said, "We will start a new life, for good. For now, let's try to get home to Japan." Tsuetsue said, "You're right. Say, is this going to a long way?" Yabaiba ends, "I don't know. Now be quiet!" Tsuetsue says, "Whatever." And after that scene, Toon Lizzie shows up in the blank space and says, "Well, what happened? Someone forgot about me!" she does a sigh, and tells the viewers, "Well, till next time. Bye-bye!" does a flying kiss, does beautiful eyes and exits the blank background.


End file.
